


Crybaby

by OneNightInBangCock



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Creampie, Crying, Crying During Sex, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Kinktober, Kinktober 2018, Post-Canon, Saeran being Saeran, Saeran just has a lot of feelings, Self-Esteem Issues, Spoilers, Vaginal Sex, ray route spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-04
Updated: 2018-10-04
Packaged: 2019-07-24 22:16:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16184279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OneNightInBangCock/pseuds/OneNightInBangCock
Summary: Saeran hated crying.Written for Kinktober 2018. Prompt: Dacryphilia/Crying.





	Crybaby

**Author's Note:**

> I'm participating in Kinktober as a way to get my writing groove back, so sorry if my writing's pretty rough!  
> This was written for the day 4 prompt "Dacryphilia/Crying," but I focused less on the kink and more on the crying. Sorry about that! Still, I'm pretty sure this fits the spirit of the prompt, at least in the sense that there's sex and crying in this fic.  
> Also: I haven't actually finished Ray's route, but I do know what happens, so apologies if I made Saeran seem OOC.

Saeran hated crying.

For most of his life, he saw it as a weakness, a trait that made him lesser than others. _Useless crybaby,_ his mother used to sneer, lip curling as he laid on the dirty kitchen floor, sobbing his heart out. _Weak little Ray,_ Rika used to coo with fake pity as she shoved more of that disgusting Elixir down his throat. _Whiny brat,_ the other Saeran used to hiss in his brain, taunting him in the hopes of being allowed loose. Even his brother—who, until recently, had been the only person who truly loved him—viewed his tears as something shameful, a childish habit that made Saeran a doll to coddle and protect.

_Weak. Pathetic. Stupid. Whiny._

**_Crybaby._ **

However, ever since he’d met MC, there had been a… shift in his views, for lack of a better word. Yes, he still saw crying as something to be avoided; yes, there were times where he felt that MC looked upon him with the same kind of condescending pity Rika showed him, which never failed to send him into periods of self-loathing.

But that being said... MC never made him feel worthless, despite what he told himself. She’d hold him as tears trickled down his eyes, petting his hair and soothing him with gentle whispers of love and support. She’d tell him how it was okay for him to feel upset, that he was so brave to openly express himself in such a manner. She’d cuddle with him until he slumped over with exhaustion, having no more tears left to spill, and she would still be hugging him as he came down from whatever dark headspace he’d managed to flee to, drained but relieved that the ordeal was over with.

Saeran had many reasons to feel grateful towards MC; yet, during moments like those, where he was treated like a person instead of a broken toy, he’d never felt so in love—or, for that matter, so _loved._

* * *

 

“MC…!” Saeran let out a ragged gasp, his voice torn to shreds as MC rode his cock. Gritting his teeth, he lolled his head to the side as he vainly clenched at the sheets underneath him, his fingers unable to secure their hold as they slipped against the smooth fabric. “Oh, God… MC!”

His voice petered out into a sob as MC continued to move, her moans sweet against his ears. Everything was so _warm._ The cunt squeezing his dick, soaking wet with arousal; MC’s lips as she smothered his face with frantic kisses; her writhing body pressed against his own, her breasts bouncing with each movement; and the hot, breathy pants of “ _Saeran, Saeran, Saeran!”_ puffing onto his skin, interlaced with cries of “ _I love you!”_ and “ _fuck me, baby, fuck me!”_  all burned him like heat from the blazing sun.

Surrounded by a haze of lust and passion, the stimulus drove Saeran absolutely _crazy_. Dimly, he was aware that he was babbling something, but his words were mush to his ears as he surrendered to the tingling warmth in his belly, MC’s cries mingling with his sobbed moan of relief as they both reached orgasm.

His muscles tensed, then relaxed as he shook from his release, his heart pounding so loudly that he was convinced MC must’ve heard it. Panting, MC gazed at him with utter adoration, a dopey smile on her lips that quickly faded when she noticed the tear tracks on his cheeks.

“Sweetie…” Her thumb swiped underneath his eyes, feeling how damp the area was. “Are you okay?”

Saeran blinked. _What...?_

As if to answer his question, his eyes began to sting. Lifting his own hand to his face, he felt how his eyelashes had clumped together from the residue of tears.

“Oh…” He hadn’t realized he’d been crying.

 “Did I… did I hurt you?” MC looked pained at her own suggestion.

Saeran struggled to put his thoughts into words, fighting the knee-jerk swell of humiliation pervading his mind.

“No, no,” He finally said, sitting up and rubbing his eyes. “No, you didn’t hurt me. I was just… really overwhelmed, I guess.”

 _Overwhelmed._ That was a nice way of saying it.

MC frowned, only half-convinced. “Overwhelmed? Did I do something you didn’t like?”

_… She was worried about that?_

Saeran almost wanted to laugh at the irony of being hurt by something that felt so amazing; yet, he knew all too well the experience of being addicted to pain and turning the agony into pleasure to cope.

“N-no!” Saeran hurried to say. “No, I-I mean, you didn’t do anything wrong.” He sniffled a bit, which only hurt his argument and made MC more concerned. “It was… it was great, MC. I loved it. I love you. It just…” He made a vague gesture with his hands. “It just felt… too good, I think? You were on top of me, and I… I felt _everything_ , MC. I felt...”

_Loved. Happy. Whole. Like I actually deserve a decent life with you in it._

“... Really good.” He finished lamely.

Luckily, it seemed like MC caught the hidden meaning behind his words. With a tender smile, she took Saeran’s hand in her own and gave it a little squeeze.

“Hey, it’s okay, Saeran.” Leaning forward, she kissed Saeran on the cheek, lifting herself off his now-flaccid dick in the process. She climbed off his lap and laid next to him, and Saeran did his best to not think about his cum dripping out of her pussy. “I’m glad you enjoyed it, but in the future, can you tell me if I _do_ accidentally hurt you? I don’t mind happy tears, but I want to avoid any other kind of crying during sex.”

Saeran doubted that would happen, but he nodded anyway. “Yeah. I promise.”

Satisfied, MC buried her face in the crook of Saeran’s shoulder. There was a pause, during which Saeran began playing with MC’s hair. Halfway through creating a braid, he finally gathered enough courage to clear his throat.

“Hey…”

“Mmm?”

“MC, I don’t know if I tell you this enough, but… you make me the happiest man alive.”

He heard the smile on her face as she answered him. “I know, baby. You say that every day.”


End file.
